1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a drill grinder for sharpening the lip clearance and the side angle of a drill.
2. Related Prior Art
Generally, a drill needs to be sharpened after a period of use and conventionally, the drill is sharpened by hand rather than by machines. However, a lip clearance and a side angle of the drill are required to be accurately ground so as to have a satisfactory performance but it is difficult to get an accuracy of the lip clearance and the side angle when sharpened by hand, also, it takes too much time to sharpen the drill. Conclusively, it is not efficient to sharpen a drill by hand.
The present invention intends to provide a drill grinder by which the drill to be sharpened can be accurately sharpened with ease and the lip clearance and the side angle of the drill can be accurately derived after a complete operation of the drill grinder such that the present invention mitigates and/or obviates the above-mentioned problems.